Je veux t'aider
by nouna
Summary: Des éclats de voix, une porte qui claque, une fille en pleures devant sa fenêtre.  *Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas accepter son aide* se demande Mitchie


**Ne jamais se quitter sur une dispute**

_Rien ne m'appartient etc... (et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes) _

Des éclats de voix, une porte qui claque, une jeune fille en pleure devant sa fenêtre. *Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas accepter son aide*

Après avoir claqué la porte de l'appartement, il sortit prendre l'air et se calmer

*Pourquoi elle ne veut pas de mon aide ! je peux l'aider à percer dans la musique, à être reconnue, elle a du talent, elle doit le montrer, pourquoi elle refuse !*

Alors qu'il fulminait il bouscula une personne, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Oh excusez- moi. J'étais distrait dit il en se forçant à sourire.

Il venait de bousculer la voisine de palier de Mitchie, une petite mémé qu'il croisait de temps à autres.

- Ce n'est rien ! Oh vous êtes le petit ami de Mitchie, Shane si je ne me trompe pas. Mitchie me parle beaucoup de vous.

- Oh…

- Je suis Elisabeth, sa voisine, cette jeune fille est très charmante et très serviable.

- Oui Mitchie est adorable répondis-je en soupirant

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous semblez tracassé par quelques choses, le fait de parler peut vous aider à trouver une solution. Vous vous êtes disputez avec Mitchie ?

- Vous êtes devin ? dis-je sarcastique. Je regrettais de suite le ton que j'avais pris pour lui parler, je n'étais plus cet idiot, plus depuis que j'avais Mitchie dans ma vie. Désolé ! dis-je penaud.

- Ce n'est rien, et il suffit de vous regarder ! Vous avez la même tête que mon mari quand on se disputait dit elle en souriant nostalgique.

Je souriais légèrement alors qu'elle reprit

- Venez prendre un café à la maison, ça vous permettra d'y voir plus clair, et puis si vous voulez parler je suis là. Il ne faut jamais se quitter sur une dispute. Vous ne savez pas si vous aurez l'occasion de vous excuser.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger

- Mais non, venez !

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le palier de Mitchie, je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte en soupirant avant d'entrer rejoindre Elisabeth. Je m'installais dans la cuisine à ses côtés pendant qu'elle préparait le café

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? c'est au sujet de sa carrière ?

Alors que je lui jetais un drôle de regard, elle reprit

- Je vous l'ai dit, Mitchie me parle beaucoup de vous…

- Ah ! C'est frustrant ! je peux l'aider à percer dans la musique, je connais du monde, je peux lui permettre de sauter les étapes et la présenter à des personnes connus dans le milieu, mais elle refuse ! elle refuse mon aide dis-je en soupirant.

- Vous a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi ?

- Oui, elle ne veut pas de favoritisme.

- En effet…

- Mais je peux l'aider, je peux enfin faire quelques chose pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses dis-je en me levant et en faisant les cent pas légèrement agacé

- Vous êtes vous mis un instant à sa place ?

- Comment cela ?

- Si elle était mondialement connue, comme vous l'êtes, et que vous aspiriez à devenir chanteur, accepterez vous d'être favorisé ?

- O…

- Non réfléchissez bien avant de répondre ! Et asseyez vous, vous usez mon parquet à faire des aller retour dit elle en souriant pendant qu'elle nous servait un café et posé une assiette de cookie sur la table.

Je m'assis à la table en réfléchissant, si je voulais être connu et que je sortais avec une célébrité, est ce que j'accepterais d'être pistonné ? Oui, je me ferais un nom dans le milieu plus rapidement pensais-je. Non me dit ma conscience, tu veux percer pour toi, pas par ce que tu es le petit ami de…

- Je comprends où vous voulez en venir dis-je en soupirant

- Qu'avez-vous compris ?

- Qu'elle veut être reconnue pour elle et pas par ce que je l'ai favorisé.

- C'est bien ça, elle veut être appréciée pour son talent et pas par ce qu'elle est Mitchie Torres la petite amie de la star internationale Shane Gray.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour moi mon nom lui apportait un coup de pouce supplémentaire

- Pas toujours apparemment. Vous devriez aller en discuter avec elle tranquillement. Il ne faut jamais se séparer sur une dispute.

Je me levais, remercier chaleureusement Elisabeth et me allais chez Mitchie. J'utilisais ma clé pour entrer, Mitchie était de dos devant la fenêtre, je me rapprochais lentement elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu.

- Mitch ? dis-je en m'arrêtant à un pas d'elle

Elle se retourna surprise, et mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis ses larmes

- Oh non, ne pleure pas à cause de mes idioties, Mitch. Pardon dis-je en comblant l'espace entre nous et en l'enlaçant

Je la berçais tout en embrassant sa tempe et en lui murmurant des pardons. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois les sanglots de Mitchie apaisé, je nous dirigeais sur le canapé, Mitchie toujours dans mes bras, je m'assis et la garda tout contre moi sur mes genoux

- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas revenir murmura t'elle

- J'ai été un idiot, pas une fois j'ai pensé à ce que tu ressentais, je n'ai pas essayé de me mettre à ta place et pourtant tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu refusais mon aide. Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait dis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi alors qu'elle allait parler. Je pensais que mon aide te permettrait d'être connue plus vite, de ne pas passer par la case recherche d'une maison de disque, envoi de démo, je pensais que le fait de te présenter serait un atout. Je me suis rendu compte que ça pouvait aussi être un inconvénient pour toi. Tu mérite d'être reconnue pour ton talent et rien d'autre.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer Shane, je t'aime, et je te remercie de ta gentillesse, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune arrière pensée derrière ton envie de m'aider, mais je ne veux pas profiter de ta célébrité, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec toi Shane.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté amour

- Toi non, mais c'est l'image que ça donne. On ne me prend pas au sérieux. Quand je me présente on me dit c'est vous la petite amie de Shane Gray d'un ton entendu, je ne les intéresse pas en tant que personne. Soupira-t-elle. Je veux être Mitchie Torres, et pas la petite amie de Shane Gray, tu comprends.

Je me raidis soudainement, je la décollais de mon torse pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, une lueur de panique dans les miens

- Tu veux me quitter ? demandais-je affolais. Mitch, je….

- Non Shane ! Jamais ! Je t'aime me dit elle en me fixant

Ses paroles ne réussirent pas à m'apaiser, elle me sentit toujours tendu, elle me sourit légèrement, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attira à elle

- Je t'aime n'en doute jamais et elle m'embrassa lentement

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes lentement, alors qu'elle se reculait, j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et la fixa un instant, je lui souris en retour, me penchais sur son visage, de mon pouce fis le contour de ses lèvres, puis y déposa des baisers papillons avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

- Je t'aime Mikaela Teresa Chiaraa Torres, ne me quitte pas, jamais dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

- Jamais.

- Je te promets de ne plus, à moins que tu m'en fasses la demande, interférer dans tes recherches.

- Merci Shane. C'est important pour moi.

Alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser, elle se recula

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ta voisine dis-je en rougissant légèrement

- Elisabeth ?

- Oui. Elle est très gentille. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit alors que je repensais à notre conversation.

- Amour, j'ai trouvé comment faire !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te plains de ne pas être appréciée pour toi lorsque tu dis ton nom, prend un pseudo pour te faire connaître.

- Qu..Quoi

- Oui, regarde s'est l'idée idéale, tu envois des démos sous un faux nom, si on te recontacte on saura que s'est pour toi et seulement toi !

- Shane ! c'est une idée géniale dit elle en se jetant à mon cou et en m'embrassant.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui rendre ses baisers et très vite je me retrouvais allongé sur Mitchie à l'embrasser passionnément.

A cours d'air on se sépara et j'en profitais pour déposer une ligne de baiser de ses lèvres à son oreille, puis sur son cou. J'adorais l'effet que je lui faisais, voir sa peau frémir sous mes lèvres, alors qu'elle murmurait mon prénom, elle me rendait fou je pris une profonde inspiration et me recula, Mitchie m'interrogea du regard.

- Si on reste dans cette position amour, je ne réponds plus de rien dis je tout en m'asseyant

- Oh dit-elle en rougissant et en s'asseyant

J'adorais la voir rougir, je trouvais ça très sexy, et cette manière de se mordiller la lèvre, seigneur, j'ai besoin d'air pensais-je! Je pris une profonde inspiration

- Bon si on réfléchissait à un pseudonyme ? *oui c'est ça concentrons nous sur autre chose !*

- Ok !

Et pendant plus d'une heure on chercha un pseudo accrocheur, ce n'était vraiment pas simple de trouver quelques chose de bon quand soudain Mitchie lança un des prénoms qui lui passait par la tête

- Et pourquoi pas Demetria ?

- Demetria ?

- Oui c'est le second prénom de Sierra

- Oh c'est jolie, Demetria

- Oui Demetria Adams ? Non… Ok Demetria Danes ? Demetria Lane ?

- Non, je n'aime pas ! Dis quel est le nom de famille d'Elisabeth ?

- Lovant, Pourquoi ?

je réfléchis quelques minutes :

- Demetria Lovato, Demi Lovato… Tu en pense quoi ? Après tout c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé cette idée

- Demi Lovato ? ça sonne bien, j'aime bien

On appela Nate, Jason et Cait pour leur demander leur avis, ainsi que mes parents, et c'est comme ça qu'on trouva mon nom de scène. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à enregistrer une nouvelle démo et me lancer.


End file.
